La primera persona
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Road fue la primera persona en besar a Allen... y eso es algo que Lavi no soporta... AllenxLavi/Laven


Hola, hola, ¿como están? ya vengo a molestarlas con otro one-shoot... ¿por que siempre hago one-shoots? no lo entiendo... Bueno, este fic lo comencé en la Biblioteca Central de mi Universidad y lo terminé ayer, en el camión de regreso a casa... eran las 22:00 y yo aún seguía en el tráfico, comiendo un yogurth de fresa mientras escribía XD. Ahora sé que sí es físicamente posible escribir fics en los camiones jejejejejejeje.

Otra noticia: me suspendieron el servicio de internet T.T No sé cuanto vaya a durar y, por ello, advierto que no podré actualizar tan seguido. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Por lo menos, una vez a la semana, pagaré un café y estaré escribiendo fics n///n

UNA ACLARACIÓN: por si lo pensaban ésta NO ES la continuación de "En el final" o "La verdad de un corazón". No, es un fic independiente. Y también por si lo pensaban, estoy trabajando en la continuación de "La verdad de un corazón" (por petición de público y mía n///n)

Sin más que decir me despido diciendo... ¡LAVEN FOREVER! ¡LAS FANS DEL LAVEN DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO ALGÚN DÍA!

Ja ne!

* * *

"La primera persona"

Capítulo Único

Lugar: comedor de la Orden Oscura

Hora: 9:02 am

**-¡Hey! ¡Hola chicos!** –saludaba el chico pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaban sus compañeros **-¿Ya levantados a ésta hora?**

**-Buenos días, Lavi –**respondió Lenalee **– Y no es tan temprano como crees jijiji**

**-Jejejeje cierto, cierto**

**-No es eso –** se animó a continuar Kanda **–Lo que pasa es que eres tan holgazán que te despertaste tarde, idiota**

**-Uy, sonaste exactamente como Panda**

**-No te apures –**defendió Allen **–Apenas si son las 9:00, así que BAKANDA** –recalcó **–No tiene ningún derecho de regañarte… además de que él apenas tiene dos minutos que llegó**

**-Estúpido Moyashi, no te metas**

**-¡¿A quien le dices "estúpido Moyashi", tarado samurai friki?!**

**-¡¿Qué?!**

**-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tengo que repetírtelo? Ahora resulta que también eres sordo**

Y así comenzó la rutinaria pelea de insultos y miradas "láser" entre los dos

Allen y Lenalee estaban sentados del lado izquierdo de la mesa, y Kanda y Lavi en la derecha

**-¡Waaa!** –se estiró un poco **–Esto sí que nos devuelve a la normalidad, ¿cierto?**

**-Creo que sí** –miró con una gotera en la cabeza al par que quería despedazarse **–Pero me alegra **–sonrió **–Es como si nada de lo que pasamos en Japón hubiera sido real**

**-Tienes razón**

La peligrosa misión en el Arca Negra había concluido hacía dos semanas. Todos, luego de una intensa intervención médica, se recuperaban de sus heridas:

-Kanda aún tenía unas costillas rotas, pero se preocupaba más por la reparación de Mugen que eso

-Lenalee todavía usaba muletas, sin mencionar los dramas que Komui le hacía por haber perdido su cabello

-Allen era el menos herido de todos. Apenas si le dolía el cuerpo y ya comía normalmente

-Lavi aún tenía algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo, pero nada de gravedad. Sin embargo asistía a terapia psicológica: la especialidad de la Noé de los Sueños era quebrar el corazón por medio de torturas mentales, y dada la gravedad y el tiempo que combatió contra ella, corría el riesgo de sufrir un colapso nervioso… aunque, gracias a su fortaleza, avanzaba rápidamente en las sesiones

-Krory seguía en cama: su cuerpo se había sometido a una gran cantidad de estrés, presión y dolor. Los médicos hacían todo lo posible con ayuda de Cross Marian. Afortunadamente se recuperaba lentamente; según el General debía despertar durante la próxima semana

-Bookman, Miranda, Chaoji, Tiedoll y Marie ya estaban totalmente recuperados y volvieron a las actividades normales enseguida

**-Ahora que esto aquí… -** comentó Lavi – **Siento como si todo hubiera sido un sueño… jejeje me cuesta trabajo creer que en verdad sucedió**

**-No me extraña de ti** –sonrió un poco preocupada **–Después de todo era Road contra la que peleabas**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes –**suspiró pesadamente –**Puede que fuera una niña, pero sí que sabía cómo quebrar a las personas** –un escalofrío le recorrió **–Y créeme: en verdad sabía cómo hacerlo**

**-Me sigue sorprendiendo que la libraras –** ya estaba enterado de todo lo que sucedió después de que se quedó con Skin Boric **– Con lo idiota que eres no debiste durar mucho con ella**

**-Si, claro, mira quien lo dice: el primero que se quedó varado en la nieve**

**-¡Eso fue porque quise hacerlo!**

**-Ajá, ahora me dirás que "todo estaba fríamente calculado"**

**-¡Idiota **_**Usagi**_**! –**se levantó **- ¡¿Quieres ver como cortarte en pedazos sí está fríamente calculado?!**

**-No tienes a Mugen –**_ Touché_ -** ¿Qué harás? ¿Cortarme con el cuchillo de la mantequilla? Jejejejeje**

Estuvo a punto de írsele encima… sin embargo bastó una mirada penetrante de la china para detenerlo

-**Hablando de eso** –continuó Walker **- ¿Qué sucedió con Road, Lavi? ¿En verdad tú…?**

**-Así es –**respondió mientras mordía una manzana **–La derroté justo a tiempo… pero fue muy difícil: tuve que llegar a los extremos para tener una mínima oportunidad –** le sonrió nervioso **– Perdóname… por mí debilidad tuviste que pasar por muchos problemas**

**-Vaya que si**

**-Lo siento**

**-Aunque… jejeje quizá haya sido muy peligroso, y la situación no era la mejor de todas pero… -**sus mejillas se coloraron al mismo tiempo que sonreía **–Me demostraste que eres muy fuerte, no sólo física sino mentalmente –**desvió la mirada, apenado **–De verdad que me sorprendiste… no es que dudara, sin embargo verte pelear, los golpes que recibía… y al final que tú mismo te atacarás fue… impresionante, hábil y difícil…** -se llevó lo primero que encontró a la boca **–Ahora estoy seguro de a quién llamar en caso de necesitar a alguien me cubra la espalda**

**-¡Moyashi! ¡¿En verdad crees eso?! –**el comentario fue un tanto extraño, pero de todos modos se sintió TAN feliz **-¡Wooo! En ése caso trataré de que me quiebren mentalmente más seguido**

**-¡No lo digas ni de broma!** –saltó enseguida **-¡No tienes idea de lo que pasamos por eso!: tenías asustada a Lenalee y a Chaoji; estabas atacándome y no podía defenderme… ¡estuve a punto de verte morir y a ésa Noé saliéndose con la suya!**

**-Se salió con la suya –**comentó Kanda **–Tal vez no mató a Lavi… pero sí que tomó algo de ti, ¿verdad?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Ahora que lo dices –**apoyó Lenalee **– Road te besó, ¿no es así?**

Al recordarlo Lavi dejó caer la cuchara… y un dolo en cierto punto del pecho le atacó…

Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio…

**-¡Argh! ¡No me lo recuerdes!** –un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió** –Esa es una de las tantas cosas que quiero olvidar**

**-Es irónico, ¿no? un exorcista besado por una Noah – **sonrió con burla –**Eres un total perdedor, ¡no puedo creer que lo permitieras!**

**-¡No lo hice! ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de negarme!**

**-Eso te hace más perdedor que nunca**

**-¡Ja! Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste el primero en caer, Bakanda**

**-Si, lo sé… pero caí PELEANDO, no besuqueándome con el enemigo**

**-¡No la besé! ¡Ella se me tiró encima y lo hizo!**

**-Lo único que falta, para que esto sea lo más patético que hayas hecho en tu vida, es que fuera tu primer beso**

…

…

…

**-Bueno…**

**-¿Qué? –** la china le miró incrédula **-¡¿Qué significa ése "bueno"?! ¡No estarás diciendo que…!**

Por un momento Junior dejó de respirar. Esperó ansioso la respuesta de Walker…

**-Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¿de verdad fue tu primer beso? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Es oficial: eres lo más bajo de la cadena evolutiva! ¡A puesto que un loro sería más inteligente que tú! Jajajajajajajaja**

**-¿Quién lo diría? Road Kamelot, la Noé de los Sueños te dio tu primer beso**

**-Cuando lo dices así suena más bizarro de lo que ya es –**suspiró con pesadez **–Por favor, olvídenlo**

**-¿Y te gustó?**

**-¡Maldición, no insinúes algo así!** – ésta situación se estaba volviendo fastidiosa **-¡Por supuesto que no me gustó! ¡Si hubiera podido evitarlo…!**

**-Pero no lo hiciste** –interrumpió serio; tenía la mirada pérdida en su cuchara **–Cualquiera que sea tu pretexto las cosas no cambiarán: Road fue la primera persona en besarte. Asunto concluido**

**-Lavi, yo…**

**-No tienes nada de qué excusarte… y no es tan malo como suena –**sonrió fingidamente **–Quizá era una Noah… pero estaba loca por ti…**

**-¡Yo no…!**

**-Lo siento –** se levantó **–Ya me voy**

**-¿Por qué? ¡Si acabas de llegar!**

**-Ya sabes como es Panda, Lenalee** –sostuvo un poco más la curvatura de sus labios **–Sólo me dio un par de minutos para llevarme algo al estómago**

**-Lavi…** -el ojigris le llamó con cierto ruego **–No te vayas todavía… ¡mira! ¡Si bookman-san es el problema podemos cubrirte diciéndole cualquier cosa!**

**-Déjalo **–ni siquiera le miró **–Es un buen intento… pero en verdad necesito irme**

Les dio la espalda y caminó al pasillo; se despidió con un ligero gesto de mano

**-No tenía que irse todavía…** -susurró **– Y menos con esa actitud**

**-No te enojes con él-** intentó defender **–Comprende que tiene otro tipo de responsabilidades: debe esforzarse si quiere cumplir con todo**

**-Pretextos –**dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su soba **– Hay que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que se enojó por ti, Moyashi**

**-¿Por mí?**

**-Si, ¡tan sólo piénsalo!: se puso todo serio y callado con sólo escuchar "Road besó a Allen"**

**-¿Qué?** –sonrojó sin evitarlo **-¿E-Es verdad?**

**-Y también que salió huyendo cuando comenzamos a profundizar el tema… ¿acaso eres tan idiota que no te diste cuenta?**

**-Yo… -**miró la mesa como lo más interesante del mundo **–Yo no creí que se molestaría por algo así…**

**-¿No creíste?** –le miró con fastidio **–Vaya, en verdad no sabes nada, ¿cierto?**

**-¿Eh? –** levantó el rostro precipitadamente **-¿N-No se nada? ¿Q-Que se supone que debería saber?**

**-No sé –** volvió a darle otro sorbo a su alimento **– Sólo diré una cosa: **_**Usagi**_** sólo se molesta cuando se meten con alguien que de verdad le importa**

**-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!**

**-Allen-kun –**sonrió con ternura **– Lo que quiere decir es que… quizá ya es hora de que pongas un poco de tu parte**

**-E-Este… -** procuró mirar a otro lado **–N-No sé de lo que hablas…**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Ya no finjas con nosotros! Kanda y yo ya sabemos que tú… bueno, que Lavi te importa más de lo que demuestras…**

**-… -**poco a poco su cara se convirtió en un punto rojo**-… ¿ya saben?**

**-No fue difícil –**comía tan tranquilo que daba envidia **– Eres un Moyashi, y los Moyashi´s no saben ocultar lo que sienten**

**-Basta recordar lo desesperado que estabas por pelear contra él**

**-Lo hubiera estado con cualquier de ustedes**

**-Si, pero… sólo con Lavi lloraste…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me di cuenta, Allen-kun: justo cuando saltaste hacia él, en el fuego, pude ver lágrimas resbalando de tus mejillas – **le acarició la cabeza **–En verdad le amas, ¿cierto?**

…

…

**-Pienso que… todavía puedes alcanzarlo…**

**-Y también hablarle…**

…

…

…

**-Pero…**

**-Créeme –** wooo, hoy estaba muy hablador **–No será en vano**

…

…

…

**-¡Nos vemos luego!** –y sin decir más siguió el mismo camino que el pelirrojo

…

…

**-Kanda…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Eres un buen chico**

**-Eso sonó como algo que le dirías a un perro**

**-No lo tomes así –** y en un movimiento le sujetó la mano –**Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando –**sonrió **–Eres un buen chico**

**-Si lo dices de esa forma… -**correspondió el agarre **–Creo… que puedo tomarlo como un cumplido**

**-Sería maravilloso**

**-Si tú lo dices…**

* * *

Era una mierda. Si, una total y pura mierda… ¿Cómo era que algo tan trivial y pasajero como un beso le pusiera los nervios de punta? ¡Lo odiaba!

Luego de huir (sí, de huir) del comedor se encerró en su habitación y entre sus libros; buscaba algún pergamino olvidado o un reporte a medio terminar para comenzar a trabajar: tal vez así olvidaría… olvidaría el frustrante y bizarro recuerdo de la Noé y Walker besándose…

…

Vamos, a lo mejor había exagerado al escaparse tan abruptamente, pero no lo pudo evitar: de tan sólo escuchar la evocación de ése momento su humor se desquebrajaba en miles de pedacitos; le daban ganas de romper todo a su paso y de decirle _ciertas_ verdades a _cierta_ persona…

Verdades que no eran adecuadas para un Bookman…

Sin embargo, muy profundamente, independiente del odio y la rabia que sentía, algo parecido a la decepción le carcomía…

Si lo analizaba bien, las premisas "Allen" y "Road", junto con el resultado "Besándose" no le molestaban… no mucho. No, lo que le provocaba una profunda decepción era la premisa que, si bien no era fundamental, sí que le importaba mucho: "la primera persona"

Road fue la primera persona en besar a Allen

**-¡Argh! ¡Que mierda!** –aventó lo primero que se le cruzó por el camino** -¡Carajo! ¡Joder! ¡Todo esto es la pura mierda!**

Cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo y se recargó en un librero; miró el techo mientras suspiraba…

**-Esto es… una tontería… -**se dijo **-¿Por qué me molestó tanto por una tontería? ¡No tiene sentido!**

Claro que lo tenía: se molestaba porque Road, una Noé, una niña había osado profanar los labios de Moyashi

**-¡Deja de pensar! –**dijo mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza **-¡Si sigues así ten por seguro que la psicóloga te enviará al manicomio!**

Pretextos… bueno, quizá lo de la psicóloga no era mentira; sin embargo, si continuaba autoanalizándose terminaría por identificar _cierto_ sentimiento

Uno que no era permitido en un Bookman

**-Soy un idiota** –suspiró **-¡Argh! ¡Lavi, eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer berrinche por algo así?! ¡Me das vergüenza!**

Tenía… tanta envidia…

**-¡No sigas! ¡No sigas! ¡Sea lo que sea, no sigas!**

Tenía envidia de que Road hubiera besado a Walker antes que él…

**-¡Argh! ¡Te dije que no siguieras! **–bajó la cabeza, derrotado –**Maldición…**

Era cierto: ella le besó… tuvo el valor de hacerlo a pesar de las circunstancias, lo hizo sin importarle la mirada de los presentes, se aventuró a ser rechazada y aún así lo hizo…

…

…

Esa niña… vaya que le tenía envida: había hecho en un segundo lo que él no pudo en un año; lo hizo sin pesar cuando él lo llevaba meditando meses…

**-Jejeje ¿Cuándo fue que me derrotó?** – sin duda se sentía como lo más bajo e insignificantes de éste planeta **–Ella ya no está… pero se fue siendo la primera… y eso nadie lo puede cambiar…**

Le quitó ése honor… ése increíble honor de ser la primera persona en besar a Allen Walker…

**-Si tan sólo no lo hubiera pensado tanto… -**soltó otro suspiro **–No hay duda: Road amaba tanto a Moyashi que lo hizo sin importar las consecuencias…**

¿Eso significa que el amor que le tenía no era tan grande como para arriesgarse?

**-O quizá… no le amo tanto…**

Mentira…

No había duda: le quería, le amaba, le necesitaba como el aire que se respira. Lo sintió desde la primera vez que le vio… pero su supuesta muerte, en China, era el detonador que necesitaba para reconocerlo abiertamente

Sin embargo…

**-No me soporto –**sonrió con melancolía **–Suena como si de verdad ése beso hubiera significado algo para él…**

Tal vez no… pero vaya que le demostró una cosa: hay que hacer todo lo posible, todo lo que esté al alcance y sin perder tiempo, porque puede que no haya un "después"… justo como le pasó a ella

**-Debería aprender un poco de eso…**

Y en verdad debería…

**-Por ahora sólo fue un beso… y si no me apresuro luego ya no será un beso, o un abrazo, o su cuerpo…**

Si no actuaba pronto el ojigris se enamoraría de otra persona

**-Jejejejeje ¿acaso estoy pensando que tengo una oportunidad? Es obvio que no… aunque… no estaría mal decirle que…**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**-Adelante** –dijo sin pensar

**-Estoy entrando**

Esa voz…

Levantó la vista precipitadamente… y se halló con la figura del albino caminando hacia él

Hablando del rey de Roma que se asoma…

**-¡Hola Allen! **–dijo en un animado tono fingido; se levantó de un salto **-¿Qué hay? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

**-Hola Lavi –**terminó de acercarse **–Y bueno… vine porque… estaba p-preocupado…**

**-¿Eh? **–¿había tartamudeado?**- ¿Por qué?**

**-Por ti –**desvió la mirada **–Te fuiste tan de repente y tan extraño que me preocupe que te hubiera… molestado algo…**

**-¿Molestado? - **¿es que sus máscaras ya tenían agujeros? **- ¡Vamos, no sé de donde sacas eso! No estoy molesto ni nada… y más bien me fui así porque tenía prisa…**

…

…

…

**-Lavi…**

**-¿Hm?**

**-Yo… no quería besar a Road** –le miró con cierta… angustia **–Si hubiera podido evitarlo lo hubiera hecho…**

**-No tienes que excusarte de nada **–dijo relajado **–Y mucho menos conmigo: no es como si fuera tu padre o algo así… además, piénsalo un poco: aunque era una Noé, era una linda niña que estaba loca por ti** –sonrió con tanto, tanto trabajo **– Quizá quieras olvidarlo, pero eso nunca negará que ella fue la primera en besarte**

De pronto sintió algo cálido alrededor de su espalda…

…

Al parecer… eran los brazos de Walker…

…

Le estaba abrazando…

**-¿A-Allen?**

Y ya no dijo más: sus labios habían sido callados por el contrario

…

…

Era un toque delicado pero firme, de una duración larga como para insinuar duda, de una calidez embriagante como para confundirlo con obligación…

Era verdad, estaba pasando y no era error: Allen le besaba… y sin pensar en nada más correspondió ésa sencilla pero maravillosa presión. Lo hizo con ligera fuerza y rápidamente: no quería hacerle pensar que le desagradaba

Tuvo el impulso de tomarle por la nuca y profundizar el contacto… aunque se detuvo: sería demasiado atrevido y rompería con la inocencia del momento, así que solamente se limitó a devolverle el beso

…

Y luego de esos increíbles 10 segundos, el menor se separó

Tenía los ojos brillosos, un marcado sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa…

Seguramente él tenía el mismo gesto

**-Road fue la primera persona en besarme, eso nadie lo negará, pero… -**se acercó a su oído y susurró** -… tú eres a la primera persona que beso por voluntad propia… -**rió un poco **–Jijiji y no sé… tal vez también quieras escuchar que eres la primera persona a la que deseo gritarle "te amo"**

Con esto volvió a tomar distancia. Le sonrió con ternura y dirigió a la puerta

**-Estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitas**

Y terminó por salir

…

…

…

Vaya… eso había sido tan…

…

…

…

Quería ser el primero en todo aquello que se refiriera a Allen…

Así, dejando los pensamientos, las dudas y el miedo en el bote de la basura, junto a las molestas inseguridades, abandonó rápidamente la habitación y alcanzó a Walker a mitad del pasillo…

Sin darle tiempo siquiera de expresar sorpresa, le abrazó posesivamente por la cintura y hundió sus labios en los de él, impaciente…

…

…

…

Definitivamente quería ser el primero en todo, al menos tratándose de Moyashi

…

…

… y, al parecer, ya lo era…

FIN


End file.
